


The Hero's Journey

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: MFMM Year of Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An extremely short piece for the August trope challenge —  Phryne considers an investment in another local movie. Dot has some problems with the plot.





	The Hero's Journey

“Next we cut back to the hero — he’s been stranded in the outback now for three days and his water supply has run dangerously low.” Al Winthrop, future film director, enthused as he paced Phryne’s parlor at Wardlow. “Rocky walks along the abandoned train tracks dejectedly, fearing he’ll never save the damsel in time.” 

“The damsel?” Dot asked. 

“The one in distress,” Phryne answered, in a matter-of-fact tone that Dot would recognize as sarcastic, while Winthrop stayed blissfully unaware. 

“The blonde girl back in town? The one he glimpsed on her uncle's balcony? They’ve barely talked,” Dot continued. 

"I'm not altogether certain she'd even recognize him a second time," Phryne replied, sotto voce. 

Winthrop was unconcerned with these objections. "But she so desperately needs the hero's help," he asserted confidently. "She'll welcome him with open arms." 

Winthrop was an animated young man, tall and expressive, but cursed with a prematurely receding hairline that he accentuated by constantly dabbing a handkerchief at his sweating brow. More importantly, he was also the grand-nephew of one of Aunt Prudence’s dear friends, which had gained him admittance to Wardlow this afternoon to pitch Phryne on his movie project. 

Phryne wasn’t opposed to investing in local films — she had rather enjoyed her time on the set of the Bride of Babylon, murders aside — and believed in supporting Australian productions against the onslaught of big budget Hollywood fare. She'd invited Dot to attend as her movie expert, and well, because it was fun to do so. Young Winthrop _should_ have to face a representative sample of the movie-going audience before he received financial assistance from Phryne or anyone else. 

“But it’s been three days since the hero pledged his aid," Dot objected. "He's done nothing to help her. He's been wasting time talking to ancestral spirits in the bush.” 

“Yes, well, without his grandfather’s guidance, how could he be prepared for his final quest?” Winthrop replied, as if it was the most logical answer in the world. 

Dot glanced again at the photograph of the young actor Winthrop wished to cast as in the role — he was quite handsome after all — but good looks only went so far when the plot was this full of holes. 

Winthrop moved on with his plot summary, seemingly lacking even the basic self-awareness that might have allowed him to read his audience. "Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a train comes speeding along the abandoned tracks. The hero's nemesis is on board..." 

“But _three days_ ,” Dot repeated, her voice lowered this time as she leaned closer to Phryne to speak to her directly. “I think the damsel may have saved herself by now.” 

“In that case, the hero will be quite disappointed,” Phryne answered wryly. (As would Young Winthrop, Phryne thought, tapping her fingers on her closed checkbook.) 

“I don’t think so, Miss,” Dot replied, her voice now barely above a whisper. “I've seen quite a lot of movies. I’m certain the hero will find a more agreeable damsel in the next town.” 


End file.
